CEATD: Dragón Mecánico
by Lissie Herondale Frost
Summary: Cuando uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos y malvados del mundo intenta esclavizar a la humanidad a base de monstruos mecánicos, es cuando Edrielle y William, dos piratas ingleses, arrivan a Berk para proteger a Hipo de su terrible destino como entrenador de dragones mecánicos. Es horrible, lo se, por favor denle una oportunidad, pasen y lean :)


Capitulo 1: Visitantes

El día en Berk era fresco con un poco de nubes. Era un día perfecto. Hipo y los demás vikingos estaban en la arena con sus respectivos dragones, entrenando un poco y todo eso. Cuando un barco arribó a las costas de Berk. Curiosos, los jóvenes vikingos fueron a averiguar de qué se trataba.

En la bahía estaba Estoico junto con Bocón, Hipo se acerco a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto acercándose a Estoico.

-Creo que son los invitados de Londres, ya sabes, los piratas.-contesto, sin despegar la vista del barco que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Otra vez piratas?-Pregunto Hipo, recordando los recientes sucesos con piratas.

-Si, ahora se adorable.-respondió fríamente.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y regreso con los demás vikingos y les explico que se trataba de piratas, otra vez.

El Barco demoro diez minutos en lo que amarraba en el muelle y todos lo desbordaban y presentaban. Después de eso, todos se dirigieron al gran salón. Se trataba de una pequeña familia de piratas londinenses bien vestidos que constaban del padre, la madre, la hija y el hijo.

James Rochester era el padre, un hombre de ojos grises y un cabello profundamente negro; acostumbraba a usar ropa muy fina para un pirata. Su esposa, Isabelle Rochester, era una mujer con brillantes ojos azules y cabello rojo muy lacio, peinado en un complicado chongo; iba vestida con un vestido color vino. Edrielle Rochester era la hija menor de catorce años, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre, y su cabello, con un chongo casual, flequillo y unos que otros tirabuzones sueltos en la nuca; un sencillo vestido color verde jade suelto de manga destacaba de los vestidos usuales en aquella época. Y luego estaba William Rochester, el hijo mayor de quince años, igual que su hermana, tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre, con despeinados rizos; iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul cielo con adornos dorados y un saco negro con botones dorados; todo un caballero.

Los adultos se separaron de los jóvenes para hablar… cosas de adultos. Los invitados no eran muy platicadores, lo que hiso que el ambiente se tensara un poco.

-Londres está muy lejos de aquí ¿no?-pregunto hipo para reducir un poco la tensión.

-Si.- respondió Edrielle, un poco ida.

-Está a medio mes.-comento William.

El silencio se apodero de la sala nuevamente. Hasta que un estruendoso sonido se escucho en el fondo de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto William, escudriñando la oscuridad. Todos miraron en esa dirección hasta que Hipo contesto.

-Es chimuelo.

El dragón se acerco a brinquitos y luego los disminuyo, deteniéndose para observar a los invitados con ojos curiosos. Edrielle comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-Eso… ¿es un dragón?-pregunto, con los ojos muy abiertos ya casi de pie.

-Si, tranquila, no hace nada.-dijo Hipo con tono tranquilizador. No funciono.

En cuando Chimuelo se acerco un poco mas, Edrielle se puso rápidamente de pie y salió corriendo fuera del gran salón.

-¡Edrielle!-llamo su hermano, pero la pelinegra ya no estaba en la sala.

-Creo que debería ir a pedirle perdón.-dijo Hipo, a un lado de William.

-No, no te preocupes, ella tuvo una mala experiencia con dragones.-dijo, volviéndose a sentar.-Cuando era pequeña, uno la ataco, no fue tan grave, pero le dejo varias marcas de quemaduras en las manos. Les tiene un poquito de pánico, es todo.

-No creo que pueda resistir tanto tiempo aquí.-Comento Astrid.

-Si podrá, hablare con ella.-dijo William. Esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Son un poco extraños.-comento Brutilda.

-Pero ella es linda.-Dijo Brutacio, mirando a la puerta.

Todos lo regresaron a ver con grandes ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué? Soy hombre.-afirmo, se volvió a sentar y bebió un poco de lo que había en su vaso.

Afuera del gran salón, agachada y hecha un ovillo, estaba Edrielle, al pie de las escaleras. Algunos mechones de cabello comenzaban a caerle a frente, y estaba comenzando a llover, mojándole levemente su vestido. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, pero no presto atención.

-Edrielle…-dijo la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas. Rápidamente, Edrielle se puso de pie y abrazo a su hermano.-Tranquila, todo estará bien.-Dijo él, con tono tranquilizador.

-No, Will, no creo poder soportarlo.-la voz se le quebró un poco, y hundió la cara en el hombro de su hermano.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, recuerda que lo que estamos haciendo es por el bien de la humanidad.-dijo él. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana y estiro los brazos para verla a los ojos.-Recuerda quienes están en peligro.

Edrielle llevo su mano derecha al cuello, a la altura de su clavícula; donde sus dedos encontraron espacio en un pequeño dije de un pajarillo con las alas a medio extender, el tic tac que apenas era audible la tranquilizo.

-Lo recuerdo.-afirmo con seguridad.


End file.
